Do You Ever Listen?
by 4861BHPJ2.5.10
Summary: Remus Lupin did not catch the train to Hogwarts in the beginning of his seventh year. The Marauders are going out of their minds with worry. Mix in a little other-world, and you have a mess. And, of course, the Fates decide to throw in a bit of reading about Persi in. VERY OOC Lily Evans. Read and Review, peoples!


**Second PJO/HP crossover! But this is the first time I've written a fem!Percy. or anything with the marauders, really. But here goes! and Remus is 'Male!Annabeth'. **

**I do not own PJO or HP.**

James sat down at the Gryffindor table, slumping in his seat.

Sirius joined him. "Any word about Moony, mate?"

James shook his head as Peter sat down. "Not a word from him all summer long and now he hasn't come to school! Term started September 1, and it's the thirteenth! Gone for two weeks!"

"Actually," Peter said timidly, "I went through his stuff that he sent here early, you know? He does that every year so he doesn't have to bring anything on the train? But I found this." He handed James and Sirius the note.

_Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,_

_If you found this, it means you have gone through my things, for which I will later harm you fatally. I mean it._

_But if it is an emergency, you may contact me through something I call an Iris-Message. Make a rainbow, toss a galleon through it, and say "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Remus Lupin, New York." But do not call me before September 30, which is the day I will come back._

_~Moony_

They looked up. They looked at Dumbledore. They looked at each other. They nodded and walked to the Head Table.

"Professor," James whispered. "A note Remus left. Should we follow the instructions to contact him? Right now in the Great Hall?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Alright."

James and Sirius went to the other end, and conjured a rainbow right above the doors to the hall. Everyone went quiet. (they were on this end so the Heads could also watch the IM) Sirius threw a Galleon up high to the rainbow, and instead of passing through, it vanished. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Remus Lupin, New York."

A message appeared, and everyone stopped whispering. Music, soft music, was playing. They looked up and clearly saw a gathering in a church, and it seemed as though the message on that end had appeared right above the doors, so they had a clear view from the back.

A group up front looked oddly familiar (not the people, but the formation.). A woman stood at the very front, dressed in a fine silver gown, and she had chestnut hair in a fine braid. She looked like a queen of goddesses. There was also a man with sandy hair in a nice tux with his back to the audience. Men and women in pairs started walking down the aisle. First were a woman with black hair and gray eyes in a sea blue dress **(Athena in a bridesmaid's dress) **arm in arm with a man with blonde hair and gray eyes **Malcolm** in a black tux with a creamy yellow tie. Next walked - they figured it was a wedding - the other bridesmaids with groomsmen, all in the same as the first. An African American girl with caramel hair clutching the arm of an Asian man who looked like a line backer. A beautiful woman **Aphrodite - after all, she would have killed the bride if she wasn't a bridesmaid** — who all the boys drooled over — on the arm of a Latino man with curly black hair who was groomed nicely **LEO! Man, I love him . . . 3. **The maid of honor was a Native girl, whose choppily cut hair was worked amazingly into a nice updo. She was clutching the arm of the best man, a man with close cut blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. Next was a little girl, maybe three, skipping down the aisle, throwing white rose petals. She had brown hair and nice, soft blue eyes **(Sally and Paul's daughter)**. The ring bearer was a little boy who had a lot of energy. **(don't know who, couldn't think of a ring bearer, so he's just a little kid with ADHD.)** Then the bride walked in.

On the arm of a tanned man with a neatly trimmed beard and a nice yellow tie. If the boys had drooled over the bridesmaid, they obviously hadn't known the bride.

She was so regally beautiful, some men actually fainted. The girls in the hall were insanely jealous. The bride was wearing a strapless, floor-length white silk gown, and a sea blue sash was wrapped around her waist. Her shoes, when they poked out from beneath the hem of her dress, were sea blue sandals with what looked like small diamonds on the single strap running down the center of her foot. Her veil behind her reached the floor while the part in front covering her face just went to her neckline, but you could clearly see her nice sea green eyes lined with black and the black mascara. On top of her long black hair that was straightened and parted over her shoulder, there was a shining tiara that looked like real silver. You could make out dangling pearl earrings. Her lips were upturned in a smile, and they were neatly painted in a light pink. She clutched a bouquet of blue and yellow roses.

The groom turned around and the hall all stifled gasps in order to not disturb the wedding.

The groom was Remus Lupin. Marrying this fine, regal princess.

By the time the princess had reached him, Remus looked like the healthiest man ever, like he had never been bitten by a werewolf. As the bouquet was handed to the maid of honor **Piper**, Remus took her hands and whispered something to her as he lifted her veil.

She was even more beautiful without the veil.

Remus and this girl smiled so widely at each other.

None of the wizards had ever known him to date. And he was getting _married_?

The woman in front with the chestnut hair said in a firm voice, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

"Remus Jonathan, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Everyone looked at Remus expectantly. Lily Evans and a third year Hufflepuff, Tonks, were chanting in their minds, _no, no no no no no! Say NO, Remus!_ Lily could not stand the thought of Remus with someone else other than her. She had been dreaming about him since first year! **I do not ship Lily/Remus, but this will add some tension, don't you agree?**

"I do." The audience were all equally surprised he was able to talk with such a smile.

The chestnut-haired queen turned to the girl.

"Persis Amphitrite, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

The tension was high and most girls in the Great Hall were crying into their napkins, mascara freely running down their cheeks.

. . . "I do." Persis stated, a little bit watery, still smiling like Remus was the only one in the world. The two exchanged the rings.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sirius threw a spoon up into the air and it sailed through the Iris Message and disconnected it as the newlyweds' lips met. All the women in the great hall were dabbing their eyes with their napkins, even Lily and Tonks at this point.

"Married?" Sirius croaked.

"And I'm not best man?" James asked disbelievingly.

**Review, please! I don't care how bad it is, just something to show that someone actually read the story...**

**~6122688JBE**


End file.
